1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming/diving goggles with improved assembling reliability, waterproof effect, and safety. In addition, the pair of swimming/diving goggles has improved strength and diversified ornamentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional swimming goggles comprised of two lenses 1xe2x80x2, two padding members 2xe2x80x2, a bridge 3xe2x80x2, and a head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 is made of rigid transparent material and includes a flange 11xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated one of the padding members 2xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 further includes an inner connecting portion 12xe2x80x2 for engaging with the bridge 3xe2x80x2 and an outer connecting portion 13xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated end of the head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 is made of soft material and includes a deformable receiving groove 21xe2x80x2 for receiving an associated lens 1xe2x80x2. Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 further includes a padding portion 22xe2x80x2 for intimate contact with a user""s eye socket. The bridge 3xe2x80x2 is made of slightly flexible material and is more rigid than the padding members 2xe2x80x2. Thus, the bridge 3xe2x80x2 may deform in response to different contours of the user""s face, allowing the padding members 2xe2x80x2 to be in intimate contact with the user""s eye sockets. However, the assembly of the simple engagement between the lenses 1xe2x80x2 and the padding members 2xe2x80x2 of the pair of swimming goggles is not reliable. In use, leakage tends to occur in the area of the padding members 2xe2x80x2 when the pair of swimming goggles is impinged. In some cases, the padding members 2xe2x80x2 could be disengaged from the lenses 1xe2x80x2, and the user""s eye sockets could feel pain or even be injured by the rigid lenses 1xe2x80x2.
FIGS. 10 and 11 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles comprised of two lenses 5xe2x80x2, two frames 6xe2x80x2, a bridge 7xe2x80x2, and a head strap 8xe2x80x2. Each lens 5xe2x80x2 is made of rigid transparent material and includes a peripheral edge 51xe2x80x2 for engaging with an associated frame 6xe2x80x2. The frames 6xe2x80x2 and the bridge 7xe2x80x2 are made of identical soft material. The lenses 5xe2x80x2 are placed in a mold, and the soft material is injected into the mold and thus formed with the lenses 5xe2x80x2. Each frame 6xe2x80x2 includes a padding portion 61xe2x80x2 for intimate contact with a user""s eye socket and a connecting portion 62xe2x80x2 for engaging with an end of the head strap 8xe2x80x2. Each frame 6xe2x80x2 includes an annular receiving groove 63xe2x80x2 for receiving the peripheral edge 51xe2x80x2 of the associated lens 5xe2x80x2.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, when a relatively large force is applied to the head strap 8xe2x80x2 during wearing of the pair of swimming goggles, the connecting portion 62xe2x80x2 of the respective frame 6xe2x80x2 could expand and thus disengage from the respective lens 5xe2x80x2. As a result, the user""s eye socket could be injured by the sharp edge of the lens 5xe2x80x2. In order to provide a comfort, intimate contact with the user""s eye socket, each padding portion 61xe2x80x2 of the respective frame 6xe2x80x2 must be made by softer material. The bridge 7xe2x80x2 and the frames 6xe2x80x2 are highly deformable when they are integrally formed by the same material as the padding portions 61xe2x80x2. As a result, the frames 6xe2x80x2 are apt to deform when applying a force to the head strap 8xe2x80x2 for wearing purpose. In addition, the bridge 7xe2x80x2 will deform to a large extent and thus press the nose of the user. Thus, the user will feel pain in the nose area. The above problems can be solved by means of making the frames 6xe2x80x2 and the nose 7xe2x80x2 with less soft material. But this results in discomfort to the user""s eye sockets, as the padding portions 61xe2x80x2 must be formed with the same material as the frames 6xe2x80x2 and the nose 7xe2x80x2.
A pair of swimming/diving goggles in accordance with the present invention comprises two lenses, a protective frame, and a main frame. Each lens is made of rigid transparent material and includes a peripheral edge. The protective frame is made of a material that is slightly flexible and pull-resistant. The protective frame includes two rings each having a receiving groove for engaging with the peripheral edge of an associated one of the lenses. The main frame is made of soft material and securely engaged with the protective frame by means of molding injection. The main frame includes two padding portions for intimate contact with a user""s eye sockets. The protective frame prevents disengagement of the lenses from the protective frame and the main frame when a pulling force is applied for wearing the pair of swimming/diving goggles.